Hell to the Uh Oh
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Excerpts from Hell to the No. Behind the scenes reactions to Marcy's accident. Every chapter is a different person's view point. *These are in no particular order until every character has had their turn then it recycles randomly*
1. Brittany

Brittany meant to go to lunch. She was supposed to go to lunch. But she found herself standing outside of the gym where it all happened. She hummed & rocked as she paced outside the door. She felt so guilty that she didn't know if she could go on.

Steeling herself, she pushed open the door… & immediately wished she didn't. The janitors were cleaning up the mess left behind in the aftermath. Many girls (& a few guys) lost their breakfasts at the sight of blood & the custodial crew had to mop the vomit up.

But her attention wasn't on the squeamish churnings; no, her sights were on the dark puddles of blood. Marcy had bled in several spots & there was a faint outline of her body to prove it. The largest puddle was from her arm & Brittany nearly vomited herself at the memory & smell. It reached her nose the moment she stepped inside.

The blonde walked closer, oblivious to the workers & her to them. Spatter was within a two foot radius around the outline & a trail led to the double doors where the medics had wheeled the ornery co-captain out.

Brittany covered her mouth as the blood, vomit & bleach assaulted her senses. Tears raced down her cheeks & she started hyperventilating as she sank to her knees. She couldn't take being in there but she couldn't force her feet to move. It was torture. The sounds of the staff cleaning & carrying on as if a tragedy hadn't occurred made her reel. She wanted to scream at them that her friend could have died. That she still might not be out of the woods. It was cruel of them to laugh & joke & sing along to the radio as if Marcy wasn't in the hospital.

& it was all her fault… She & Marcy had come up with the routine. She should have made sure Sophie could remember it. She should have known if the other blonde had her part down. It was the reason Coach Sylvester let the trio (Brittany, Santana & Marcy) come up with routines instead of hiring a professional. They were able to see each girl's (& boy's) weaknesses & strengths & make them work for the team. It was their job. They had a talent for it. Why after all this time did it fail her?

Brittany took cheering seriously. It & dancing were her core strengths. How could it fail her? & so fatally at that? Marcy was her friend. A good friend. Most people tolerated her ramblings but it seemed as if Marcy actually understood them. Her friends were her rock & she was grateful for each one. She relied on them. She needed them. All of them. Safe and sound but one wasn't.

She didn't know how long she sat on her knees but she felt a hand of her back & foolishly hoped it was Marcy coming to tell her everything was a big joke. A big cruel hurtful joke. But it wasn't. She expected Artie or Santana but it was Kurt. "Kurt?"

He knelt beside her & pulled her into his arms silently.

"Oh Kurt!" She cried harder. She couldn't seem to get a grip & feared she'd never stop crying. The cleaning crew looked at her strangely but she didn't care. She was hurting. Her friend was hurt & she was hurting. _Let them look!_

When she calmed some, Kurt pushed her fine hair from her forehead. "I thought you'd come back."

"It's all my fault!" She wailed.

"No, it's not." He denied. "Sophie dropped her on purpose."

"You don't know that, Kurt." Brittany shook her head. "Sophie isn't that mean. She wouldn't do that."

Kurt had his reservations about that but inclined his head. "I don't know for fact. You're right. But either way, it's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel like this?"

"Because one of our own is hurt. So we blame ourselves. But it's not your fault, Britts."

Brittany sat there a moment, absorbing his words. "It's not my fault."

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Do you think Sophie dropped her on purpose?" Kurt didn't say anything. "Kurt. I need you to tell me."

Swallowing hard, he nodded. "Yes. I do. Santana said Sophie dropped her & I believe she did, too."

The two sat still as they watched the workers finish cleaning. Once they were gone, Brittany stood. "Okay."

Kurt blinked at the sudden change in the blonde. "Okay?"

She held out a hand to help him rise. "Sophie did it on purpose."

Kurt wanted to ask what was going on in her head but feared it echoed what was in his own. "Let's go have lunch. Artie & San are worried about you."

She led him intertwine their arms & lead her to the doors before saying, "They need to worry about her."


	2. Kurt

Kurt was resistant to go to lunch at first. How could he eat at a time like this?! He wanted justice. From the moment Santana first said Sophie was at fault, he'd harbored angry feelings towards the blonde. He hoped Coach Sylvester's investigation brought up facts or he'd lose it.

"We can't do anything." Karofsky rubbed his back. "We might as well go to lunch & try to make it through the day as fast as we can so we can go see her."

Finn agreed. His brother knew the look in his eye too well. "Come on, Kurt."

Kurt let them lead him to the lunch room. Their friends trickled in after calling their families & alerting the rest of the group. Kurt felt so bad for Ellen. She was mad at them right now but he knew for a fact that the redhead would be crushed.

Speaking of which…

Ellen walked in, panicked. "Where is she? What happened? People are saying stuff. What's going on?" Everyone looked at each other. No one wanted to be the one to tell her. They couldn't say it aloud anyway. "Somebody tell me!" Tears threatened as she shouted.

Santana stood. A few of them were shocked by it but she moved to hug Ellen. The lacrosse player moved. She tried again but Ellen kept retreating & shaking her head. "Elle."

"Why can't you just say it?!" Her gaze flitted from face to face quickly.

Santana finally caught her & hugged her tightly. "She fell. At practice, we were performing a dangerous routine & she fell."

"But she's alright." Ellen wasn't asking.

"We don't know." Sam whispered.

"Yes, she is!" Ellen screamed.

Kurt couldn't take it. Seeing this broke his heart & he needed to leave before he lost his cool.

"Where's Britt?" Artie asked suddenly.

No one knew. "I can-" Santana stopped as Ellen broke free & tried to leave. She caught her quickly & held her as she came apart at the seams.

"I'll find her." Kurt volunteered immediately. He couldn't watch her meltdown without wanting to join in. He quickly exited the cafeteria & took a sigh of relief. It didn't last long as people stopped to stare at him. He knew they were talking about the situation because they'd stopped as soon as they noticed him.

He pushed from the doors & went to Brittany's locker but she wasn't there so he checked the choir room. He had to take a moment for himself because he felt like crying again.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Just that morning, she was asking him who Alexander McQueen was for the thousandth time & now she might not talk again.

Oh, she was awake at first & causing a ruckus at the hospital but he noticed all the blood. It was too much to be a simple patch work cure. It was serious & he didn't know how much. The thought of her scowling face & sarcastic voice fading from existence made his breath catch.

Who was going to go to plays with him, Rachel, Mercedes & Blaine? Who was going to make smart-aleck comments about love musicals & bash the playwrights for not making their leading men more manly? Who was he going to badger about dressing more feminine because she had the body & money for it? Who was he going to team up with to make Mercedes do something snarky yet ultimately for the greater good?

He dried his face when he realized he was thinking as if she were already dead. He had to find Brittany & he felt as if he knew where the blonde was.

He headed to the gym.


	3. Quinn

Quinn felt like she was going to die. She was in the hospital's bathroom trying to calm down but she felt like she couldn't breathe. It was a madhouse here but the only thing she could think about was her sister lying helpless on an operating table.

It was all her fault. As captain, she was supposed to know everyone's strengths & weaknesses. She was supposed to know if anyone got the bright idea to drop someone else. She was supposed to know!

If Marcy died… Quinn stopped. Her heart beat erratically & her breath actually stilled. She clutched her chest as physical pain threatened to undo her. _No! She can't die!_

Marcy & Mike were twins. Everybody knew that. Marcy & Mal were soulmates. Everybody knew that. Marcy & Marc were pigs, Marcy & Mercedes looked the same, Marcy & Laura was commanding. Everybody knew that. But she & Quinn were alike in temperament. Everybody should know that.

They mocked people alike, they snarked alike, they had icy exteriors alike. They kept people at an arms length & made people feel unworthy alike.

Quinn blew on her cold hands. She couldn't seem to get warm or stop shaking. She needed to so she could go back out into the waiting room but she could feel herself losing it. She needed a Xanax or cocaine or a drink. _Anything!_ What she really needed was for her sister to open those big green eyes & narrow them. For this morning to rewind & be able to warn her.

But it was too late for that now.

Quinn turned when the door opened. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't know how she'd be able to not snap on an innocent stranger if they ask her if she was alright. Because she wasn't.

"Quinn?" Maddie's voice was small & Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Do you have to use the bathroom?"

Maddie shook her head slowly. Tears welled in her eyes & she rushed into Quinn's arms. "Marc & Laura are here. Mercy sent me to find you."

Quinn picked her up & burrowed her face in her silky hair. "Okay. Let's go back."

"Q?"

Quinn let go of the door handle. "Yes?"

"Will Marcy-? Is she gonna-?" Maddie began shaking uncontrollably.

Quinn rubbed her back & prayed she wouldn't finish that sentence. "No. I promise; she is going to wake up. Everything is going to be fine. Do you trust me?"

Maddie nodded.

"Good girl. Let's go back to the waiting room."


	4. Sam

Sam had never been around death. His mother's parents died before he was born & his father's parents were still alive in Tennessee. His four cousins were alive & well. His aunts & uncles were alive & well. He didn't even bury a pet. His dog ran away. Death was not something he was used to or even introduced to it. His parents never had that talk with him.

He wished they had now. He didn't know what he'd do if Marcy wasn't okay. She was one of his best friend's (much to her chagrin). He had Mike & Puck of course & he was close to Finn & Artie but he felt closer to Marcy. He didn't know why. She teased him all the time & never said anything nice to him but he felt as if she understood him better than all those guys. She was his Batman buddy. They were in so many clubs together.

The Comic Geeks with him, Mercedes, Artie & her. Art Club with him, Karofsky, Tina & her. The Movie Lovers Club with him, Ellen, Mercedes, Mike & her. The Glee Sophomore Club with him, Artie, Blaine, Tina & her. Glee Club.

They were super close in his opinion. They were best friends. What was he gonna do without her? He felt slightly guilty thinking of himself in this but he couldn't help it. He did think of his other friends briefly but mostly her siblings; especially his girlfriend. The love of his life could be down one sister & how could he comfort her? What could he possibly say to make it better? Nothing. Nothing could make it better.

During the break between fourth & fifth period, he called his parents. He knew they were working so he left messages. He knew it was probably a bad idea to leave _that_ as a message but he didn't want to interrupt their workday when they could do nothing.

Too bad the forces that be had them check their messages soon after he left them. His phone was buzzing in seconds.

"Hello?"

"Sam!" His mother's voice was high with concern. "Did you leave me a message saying Marcy died?!"

He winced. He'd jumped the gun on that one. "Yes. We don't know if she's dead or not but she's in the hospital."

"What happened?!"

There was a beep. "Hold on, Mom. That's probably Dad." He clicked over. "Dad?"

"Sammy? I got your message. What's going on?"

"I have Mom on the other line. Marcy had an accident at Cheerios practice. I don't know what happened exactly but she fell & the girls were freaking out & she's at the hospital but we can't go because we're not family & people are talking about it here. They're saying she fell 100 feet & blood was everywhere. Some cheerleaders are saying she has to die because of the way she fell & how much blood was everywhere &-"

"Son, take a breath!"

Sam did as told. "I'm sorry. We don't know anything & it's killing us." He winced again. _Wrong choice of words_. "We don't even know if she's okay."

"When can we visit?"

"I don't know. Nobody who knows what's going on is saying anything. The school hasn't said anything." At that moment, the intercom went off.

"Glee Club members, Ellen Majors, David Karofsky, Azimio Adams & Shauna White; please report to the choir room."

"Dad, I have to go. They want us in the choir room."

"Okay. I'll call your mother. You just go see what's going on."

Sam hung up & ran to the choir room, praying everything would be okay.


	5. Finn

Finn didn't understand many things but he understood loss. He lost his father as a baby & felt it every day until Burt Hummel came into his life. Even Mr. Shue couldn't fill the gap like Burt could. Whenever he needed help with a problem, he went straight to the mechanic. So that was where he went now; to the garage.

Finn dropped Santana off at school with a bogus excuse of forgetting something at home after they returned from delivering the distraught Ellen to the hospital. He needed his dad.

Finn slammed the door to his truck & went into the side door. "Burt? Dad?"

Burt lifted his head from the hood of a Cadillac. "Finn? Why are you home so early? It's not the end of the day, is it?"

"No. Kurt hasn't called you?" Finn leaned against a wall, tiredly.

"No. Why? What's going on?" Burt returned to fixing on the beautiful old car.

"There was an accident at school." Finn cleared his throat. "At cheerleading practice."

Burt stopped moving. "Is your brother okay?"

Finn shook his head. "I don't think so. He's not showing it but I know he's hurting."

"Where is he?" Burt grabbed a rag to wipe his hands & mentally prepared himself for whatever could be wrong with his son. "Why aren't you at the hospital? Is he bad enough to be at one?"

Finn frowned until he realized how it sounded. "No, Kurt's not physically in pain. One of the girls-"

Burt took a breath before panicking again. "One of the girls?! Are they okay? Which one was it? Santana? Cedes?"

Finn shook his head. "Marcy."

It was Burt's turn to frown. "Marcy? What happened? Finn, sit down & start at the beginning." He pointed to a chair.

So that's what Finn did. He started at the beginning & told everything he knew. "I just left the hospital. I don't know if they got in touch with their older siblings or their parents but Puck came down for her. He didn't say anything."

"I can imagine." Burt rubbed his shoulder as he thought. "Go back to school & find your brother. You should be together. Once school is out, your mother & I will drive you up to the hospital."

"Where is she?"

"At the house, working. She said it was too loud here." Carole hadn't wanted to stop working when they got married so Burt had her help with the finances of the business & she'd proved quite capable. She usually worked out of an office at the garage but she sometimes complained about the noise & would go home to work. "I'll tell her. You go on back to school."

"Yes, sir." Finn wiped his face & stood.

"Stay strong." Burt stood as well.

"Yeah." Finn shook his head as if the feelings would fall from his ears. "Strong."

"You'll get through this. She'll be alright." Burt promised.

As Finn made his way back to school, he prayed again. This time he skipped Cheesus...


	6. Tina

Tina called her parents immediately. She wasn't waiting for the school day or a free period. She needed them & she needed them now. She paced as she waited for the ringing to stop & for her mother to pick up. She was glad more than ever that her parents worked from home.

Her dad owned a shop under their house & her mother had her shop in the back. He sold Korean wares & novelty items while she had ready made designs & fitting areas in her part. The way it was set up allowed them to stay close to home when Tina was small.

The ringing stopped. "Mom? Dad?"

"Tina! What are you calling for?" Mr. C's jovial tone was a welcome change of pace. "Need for me to drop something off for you?"

"No. Baba, I need you." She let the tears fall.

"Tina, what's wrong?" His tone switched to concern.

"Marcy fell at practice. & it's bad." She wailed. The bathroom was empty but she wouldn't have cared if it was chock full of witnesses. She was going to cry until everything was better!

"Fell? What do you mean? How is it bad?"

"We were practicing this number that required her to fly through the air to the top of the pyramid but the person that was supposed to catch her moved & she fell so far. When she hit the ground,-" Tina stopped. She couldn't erase the sickening sound but she couldn't speak it either.

"Dear- What else is happening? Where is she now?"

"A hospital. They said we couldn't go because we're not family so we have to wait until after school. I don't think I can. People are saying things already & they expect for us to just sit through class?!"

"You'll have to." Mr. C told her. "Where's Mike?"

"At the hospital with Quinn, Mercy, Puck & Mal. I can't imagine how he feels. They're so close, you know. If she doesn't make it, what can I tell him? What can I say that will possibly make this better?"

Her father hushed her before she got hysterical. "Tina. Don't go there. Stay with your friends, go to class, wait for the end of the day. Your mother & I will come get you & take you to the hospital. We'll see what's going on. As for Mike, just be there. Words won't mean as much as being there."

Tina nodded though she knew he couldn't see her. "I can do that."

"I love you, Tina."

"I love you, Baba."


	7. Santana

Santana watched Finn take off. She knew he wasn't going home. At least not if Burt was at the shop. She wished she could find somewhere to go but knew Brittany would need her.

She slunk off to the cafeteria but the blonde wasn't there. Hummel was still missing as well so Santana rested her head against the cool table. She didn't feel like eating or listening to the whispers in the great room. After a moment, she looked up. Karofsky & Artie were talking to each other quietly as Sam & Tina sat close together, trying to calm themselves. Jesse comforted Rachel & Azimio calmed Shauna.

She frowned when she realized someone was missing: Blaine. She stood abruptly. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Her friends simply eyed her through tearstained lashes.

She quickly raced from the room but couldn't think of where to find the Katy Perry singer. Then she remembered that he boxed so she headed to the weight room. She heard the anguished grunts before she even opened the heavy metal door. "Blaine?" It was one of the first times she'd ever called the bow-tied crooner by his first name.

There was a pause but then it continued. She went further into the room & finally saw him going away at a punching bag like it stole his lunch money. "Hey."

He looked up, surprised. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"Me either." She leaned against a wall before settling on a weight bench. Then she stood & grabbed a jump rope. She couldn't stay still so she decided to skip rope.

"Any word?" His quiet voice startled her & she double skipped.

"Huh? Oh. No. Finn dropped Ellen off at the hospital but Puck never said anything." She skipped faster.

"But she's awake?"

"I don't know. She was conscious when they got her. She said some stuff. & Sue said she was causing a scene at the hospital."

"But that doesn't mean it can't get worse." He read between the lines.

She swallowed thickly & fought back tears. She was Santana Gloria Lopez. She didn't cry. No matter if her friend was laid up in a hospital, possibly dying.

"You can cry if you want." His voice freaked her out again. He said the words quickly. Almost as if he was ashamed.

Santana took another look at him & slowed the rope when she saw that he was freely crying. "I don't cry. You might want to weep like a wounded bird but I'm made of sterner stuff." She spat.

He simply looked at her before punching the bag again. "When I get sad, I hit this punching bag. When you get sad, you make everyone your punching bag."

"I'm not sad!" She yelled.

"She's broken & bloodied." He whispered as if she never spoke. He stopped the bag from swinging.

"No!"

"Possibly dying." He looked away as he tossed off his gloves.

"Shut up!" She threw the rope down.

"We won't ever get to see her again." He shook his head as the words tumbled out at an increased speed.

"Don't say that!" She covered her ears.

"She won't scowl ever again. She won't call me a forties reject ever again. She won't kick our asses in Call of Duty ever again or make the best cookies ever again or-"

Santana had had enough. She pushed Blaine into the wall behind him & pinned him against it. "Shut your mouth! Don't you ever say that!"

"She won't dance or sing or be a mom or get together with Mal & Ellen." He couldn't stop rambling, his confused tones making no difference to either teen. "She won't grow up or learn how to smile. Dead at fifteen!"

Santana punched the wall next to his head, the sound making them both jump. "Don't say that! She's fine. She's going to get patched up & come back before school's out & beat Sophie's ass."

Blaine finally registered her denial & snapped. "How do you know?! She fell from the top of the pyramid! You don't just get up & walk away from that!"

She knew that. She really did. She'd fallen more than once but never that high & never on the gym floor. But all that blood. The sound. She'd been out of it & moving slowly all morning but the Latina had chalked it up to Ellen's cold shoulder. The shoulder the redhead was regretting giving, she was sure. But the images wouldn't stop showing like blooper reel of a sitcom & the sound was in surround sound.

"What even happened?! Rachel just said she fell at practice."

She swallowed. "We were practicing our routine. We've done it tons of times. I was supposed to swing her on top of my shoulders. Mine & Sophie's. But Sophie moved. I felt her weight shift & she was falling back. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything."

She didn't notice her tears or the fact that her hands were clutching his shirt. "Then she hit the ground. I heard her bones break. I _heard_ it. So much blood everywhere. Like her skin split apart. She couldn't move but she whispered about her arm. She's quiet but I've never heard her speak so soft. Like her _voice_ hurt her. I couldn't do anything but scream."

Blaine watched as she hung her head. "It's not your fault."

"I should have been watching Sophie. Knew she was going to move. Or at least not let Patti go until I was sure she had footing." She shook her head slowly. "What if you're right? What if she dies?" She whispered, heartbroken.

He wanted to tell her that he was wrong. That he didn't know what he was talking about. But they both knew it was a possibility. "I don't know."

She slid to the ground & he followed. They clung to one another as they cried.


	8. Rachel

Rachel heaved in the bathroom. She was welcomed on the fifth floor north wing bathroom so it was the one she went to when she had to aside from the nurse's. She wished she could stop throwing up but she couldn't quite stop. Every since she heard Tina's hoarse voice say that Marcy was hurt, she felt the vomit rise but at the time she'd needed to help. So she had. But after lunch; everyone was split up, Jesse was gone & she felt the bile coming back with force. She'd just given it rather than fight it. What was the point?

She leaned over the toilet again. She was simply dry heaving now. She really didn't have much in her stomach. She heard the door open just as she leaned again.

"Uh oh!" A joyous tone cracked. "Sounds like someone has a bun in the oven!"

A second voice chuckled. "Can you believe Marcy Jones though? I'm telling you: karma."

"I'm telling _you_; she's dead."

The second voice chuckled again as Rachel paled. "The devil doesn't want her in his domain."

The first voice chimed in. "Maybe not but I heard she fell a hundred feet. She might have evil running through her veins but nobody can survive that!"

"Maybe if she died, we'd get some peace."

"No way. There's still Fabray & Lopez. Now if all three died, we'd have a chance!"

"Quinn might leave though." The second voice was hopeful. "She's like her sister. She might not want to stay after this."

"But she'd taken Mercedes & Mike with her. Mercedes is nice & Mike is fine!"

The second voice giggled. "He really is! & she is, too. I guess if my sister died, I wouldn't want to come back to the school either."

The door opened & closed. Rachel slid to the floor, completely drained from what she'd overheard. What would happen if Marcy didn't make it? She'd never thought the mean girl wouldn't. Jesse had promised she would.

She wasn't even used to thinking of Marcy as being hurt, let alone dead. Was it that serious? Santana & Brittany wouldn't speak on it & Tina & Kurt couldn't. Was it so serious that her life was in danger? Rachel couldn't stomach the thought & promptly vomited again.

Only it was air. She couldn't take throwing up nothing so she dragged herself to her feet & slunk to the sink to wash her face & mouth out. Leaning against the wall, she called Leroy.

The callous way those girls were talking about Marcy made her physically ill. How could her life mean so little to people? Yes, she was mean & rude & insensitive but she was a human being with talent, drive & was honestly trying. Didn't that mean anything?!

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" Rachel knew she sounded like a child but she'd never felt more like one.

"Rachel? Honey, what's wrong?" Leroy was remembering the last time he'd received a midday call from his daughter.

"It's Marcy."

The call was sounding like déjà vu to the man. "What about her? Is she still sad about dance class?"

She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "No. She had an accident. I think. It could have been on purpose. Some people are saying it's on purpose."

Though she spoke slowly, Leroy couldn't understand her. "What are you talking about?"

"At cheerleading practice. She fell from the top of the pyramid. I assume. They were all shaking & crying too hard to tell us all of it. She was taken to the hospital but none of us could go see her. We don't even know if she's still alive!"

Her choked sob destroyed her father. "Rachel? I want you to hang in there, okay? Can you do that for me?"

She nodded again. He didn't say anything further then she remembered she had to speak. "Yes."

"Okay. Get through the rest of the day & I'll call your daddy. When school is over, hopefully there'll be more news & we'll go see her. Okay? Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Everything will be okay."

"Yes." She wasn't sure if she believed him. It was a first for her & she didn't like it. "What about-?"

"I'll see to it. Don't you worry about anything but yourself & your friends." He said firmly. "Go to class. I love you, Rachel. You're my star."

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered softly before hanging up. She wiped her face again but decided to skip fourth period. She'd missed most of it anyway. She went to the choir room instead.

Even though she wasn't sure of Marcy's place in the New Directions in the beginning, she liked her well enough now. She wasn't sure Marcy liked her back, which was unsettling but they were sort of friends. The African-American girl had even stopped her from getting slushied a few times.

She looked around the room slowly. Would Marcy actually never set foot in it again? Would she never hit another high note or arch into another dance move? Would her voice fade from the rafters as if she were never there? Would her unimpressed eyes never sweep over the chairs & piano? Would she never bare her soul in song again?

Rachel felt guilt then. She fell into a chair & wrapped her arms around her body to cry. She should have been more welcoming to her. She should have made her feel more at ease. She knew how it was to be misunderstood. Why hadn't she rolled out the welcome mat the way she had done for Finn? The way Finn had done for Marcy?

With that guilt came the soul crushing one that said she was thinking of _her_ pain. How _she_ felt about Marcy. What about the girl's family? Mike, Quinn & Mercedes would be devastated. Those three would probably never want to sing again.

_How can we ever go on?_


	9. Artie

Artie wheeled himself into the choir room & shoved the piano bench out of the way so he could play. He'd kept it together through lunch but fourth period could suck it. He had to let out what was eating him.

His Boo Thang was laid up in the hospital.

He'd known Marcy from band but he'd never actually talked to her. He'd vaguely known she was related to Mercedes but never really thought about it. When she joined glee, they'd gotten closer. He knew the dirty bravado that kept a sensitive person from getting hurt. Before his accident, he'd had confidence but a year after; he'd had to develop a persona. A new sassy one to keep people from realizing he was in pain. No one wanted to see the cripple cry about his situation.

He'd saw the same in her & they naturally gravitated to one another. She was like all his friends rolled into one & shared many of his interests. It was great. The only flaw was that she could beat him in video games that he'd taught her. She was his only female best friend that he never thought about her being female. It was weird.

His fingers trailed over the keys softly, their tinkling barely breaking through his hurt fog. He remembered a song they'd sang at the last boy's night. A Miranda Cosgrove song. One every boy knew. She'd known they did & sang it when it came on the radio to embarrass them but Artie had matched her lyric for lyric & they'd hammed it up, loving the attention.

_**I can't sleep**_

_**I keep you up all night**_

Her voice had thrown them for a loop. They couldn't believe she knew the song.

_**I'm the color on your palette**_

_**The sweetness on your tongue**_

_**You know how to work**_

_**I know how to have fun**_

But he swept in, completely confident. He wasn't like the other guys, too embarrassed to admit they liked chick songs.

_**I went away & left the key to my space**_

_**You had a big party your friends trashed the place**_

She'd never broke character. It was like she knew he'd be the one to sing with her. She made space for him in front of the TV & danced around him.

_**You always keep me waiting**_

_**You're on Boo time**_

_**But you know the promoters**_

_**You never wait in line**_

She'd shined when she danced & acted goofy. He was glad to see her so free. Though outrageous, the girl was very reserved. She came alive around them & he was happy to be a part of it. She was his new best friend & he didn't want to lose her.

He took his hands from the keys & cried. When he quieted down, he glanced at the clock. He was extremely late for fourth period. He unlocked his brakes & left the room, his funk rivaling the one from the year before.

_**High Maintenance by Miranda Cosgrove**_


	10. Blaine

A phone call. That's all it takes for someone's world to crash & burn. In Blaine's case, it was a text. From one Rachel Berry specifically. He'd been coming from class when he stopped to check his phone when it buzzed. He didn't know who it could be because anyone he truly cared about was about to see him soon.

**Cheerleading accident. Marcy in hospital**.

Five words. Five short words that stopped his breath & his journey. He spun on his heels & went straight to his locker for his gloves. He couldn't be around people.

Once he made it; he taped up his hands, slipped on his gloves & beat the punching bag like it would make her well. He didn't even know what was going on but knew he couldn't face other people. He was never good with _those_ emotions. The ones that made a man want to cry.

Little did he know, he was doing so anyway…

He punched & he cried. _What kind of accident? Is she going to be okay? Will my friend make it?_ All questions that ran through his mind but he was too terrified to stop & ask questions aloud. He preferred his solitude.

He punched harder as he thought about how much she meant to him. He barely knew her but his friends had made him feel welcome. He felt as if he'd known them his whole life. They made him feel like family when his own was so messed up & others previously had shunned him. Dalton was not the best experience & he thought it'd continue at McKinley but Mercedes had saved him.

She was one of his most cherished friends. But so was her serious sister. He knew part of Marcy's personality was cruelty but he truly felt she only meant half of her insults to hurt. It was why he wore "Forties Reject" with pride. He happened to know she was old-fashioned. It was something they had in common. He was born in the wrong era as well.

Now his "old" buddy was laid up in a hospital, having who knew what happening to her. It was torture but he couldn't stop punching. He couldn't bring himself to use the cell phone is his pocket, begging him to find out more information.

He used quick jabs every time he remembered an assault on his wardrobe's lack of socks though he told her & Puck time & again that they were ankle socks & simply fell into his shoes. He uppercut whenever he thought back to how she pointed out a few closeted gay guys that would love a commitment free tumble as long as he kept his mouth shut. Who would pimp him out like that if she were gone?

Who would tell him that the guy sneering at him was openly leering mere moments before? That the teacher smiling ear from ear was on Prozac & therefore never actually checked to make sure the homework was correct & he could spend that time on other things? That the musicals he loved were stupid & not made for people who liked their men to be men so he could lament on how rude & insensitive her comments were though he secretly agreed? Who would wear something polka dotted so they'd match once a week because they were just that corny?

Who would he dance with in glee? Team up with to sing duets that knocked the socks off their friends though they were just goofing around? Who would let her high pony down when no one was around to watch & headbang on the drums then hurriedly throw it back up when a Cheerio walked by so she stayed on top of the school's stupid social ladder? Who would invite him over for boxing tips though her moves were great on their own?

He was getting tired from the rushed, uninterrupted movements but moreso because he couldn't answer a single one of those questions. The truth was, he didn't want to replace her. He wanted _her_. She was his friend & he felt he shouldn't have to replace her. She should be back in the cafeteria with him & the rest of their friends complaining about out of touch teachers, clueless classmates & temperamental coaches. She shouldn't be in a damn hospital.

He blinked as he heard the metal door creak. He didn't want to be bothered. He just wanted to punch bags. He was too tightly wound to deal with someone else's bullshit. He ignored the approach but stilled when he heard his name from an unlikely source. "Blaine?"


	11. Puck

Puck was glad Marc had cigarettes on him. He didn't have a thing to smoke but he needed it. Puck had walked Mercedes downstairs to find out information on Mike & walked right out the double doors.

He couldn't believe he was so upset about someone he didn't know existed four months ago. He didn't even have this much pain about his mother when her last boyfriend broke her nose! It completely blew his mind that he was so hurt.

But his Mini Mama was his crime leader. He'd never had trouble getting into trouble but when they met, it was like magic. Someone did something to Mercedes & they became Bonnie & Clyde to take down the wrongdoer with reckless abandon. It was ridiculous! She had a completely twisted mind that punished justly yet cruelly. He fit into each plan with his own brand of bad that showed the person who's life they were wrecking, just who they were getting cut by.

He'd had always had to drag Finn & later Mike into his schemes but Marcy was always ahead of him with a plan. She even had backup plans & backup plans for her backup plans. They worked seamlessly to prank whoever crossed their path. Destruction was what they did best. It gave him a sense of normalcy in his rapidly changing life.

As much as he loved Mercedes & their life together, he did miss his old one sometimes. Things had changed so much so fast that he couldn't always wrap his head around it. He hated his old life but it didn't have rules, silent trauma (everyone knew Puckerman business) or old money. It was simple. Bad but simple. Marcy helped him adjust by being her simply bad self.

Pranks were simple for him. Thinking up a prank was as easy as tying his own shoes so to be able to keep it up with someone who was better at it made him feel like he was escaping the bad of his old life while keeping the familiar good.

He'd meant it when he'd told her that they were a lot alike & he was feeling the pain of that now. Now he knew what her family felt. Now he knew what her friends felt. Now he was both & it hurt. She was being operated on right that minute & it was no guarantee that she was going to be okay or even wake up.

It'd scarred him enough when she had slept the whole weekend, this was going to send him to the nuthouse! He felt like her "road-dawg" & he might be going down that road alone now. Who was going to complain about Mercedes being their conscious with him? Jam in the music room at three o'clock in the morning with him because the spirit of Van Halen awakened in them because they were high as hell? Who was going to pretend to listen to Mercedes when she told them that there was _good in everybody; one just had to look_? Who was going to make fun of Sam for being sensitive with him? Who was going to get high with Mike so he wouldn't be the only person with red eyes the next morning with him besides Mal?

Who was going to watch wrestling with him & make him popcorn because she had a special touch or bake holiday cookies, even though she hated the holidays _**&**_ baking but knew her siblings loved them & did it for them, although she complained the whole time? Who was going to call him names that made him think she didn't like him but trip the first person to say something rude to him? Who was going to tell him that he was obviously good at sexing her sister up because of the permanent smile on her face that embarrasses _everybody_?

Only one person could do that but she might not survive.


	12. Mike

Mike waited for a doctor to see him impatiently. He'd told Mercedes that he didn't need anyone with him but he'd been mistaken. Now he was alone & thoughts of Marcy raced through his mind.

He thought back to when they'd first met & smirked. Even back then she'd been a menace. As their nannies had rushed into the park's river to fish Marcy & Mal, everyone had stood stupefied & speechless. Then he'd started laughing. His grasp of English was poor & he hadn't learned Italian yet so he didn't know what she had told her mother but when she'd stripped his brother & raced into the water, he found it funny beyond belief. Who did that?! Answer: Marcy.

After their mothers reamed her out (with her looking equal parts confused & uncaring), they'd been introduced. She peered into his face & said something before taking his hand. He'd been thrown off because she didn't do anything but hold it. He'd looked to his dad, who told him to greet her properly. So he bowed & kissed her hand. She burst out in giggles then kissed Mal on the cheek, which made both boys flush.

Her mother had told her to be ladylike. He didn't know what that meant but Marcy had pouted & eyed the dirt angrily. He was still holding her hand so he squeezed it & pointed to the swings. She'd brightened immediately & he pushed her on the swings until Mal took over. He went to get a camera & took a picture of her. Marcus was sitting close to him so he turned & asked why her eyes were dark green. Since Marcus had known enough Japanese, he'd answered that she was different & special. Mike had liked that. She looked nearly identical to one of his three favorite people in the world so that was a plus in his book. But her eyes & personality was a change of pace.

He had his moments when he wanted to be naughty but it was frowned upon. Mal was still only a year old, two months before his second birthday so he was good without trying. Mike was a whole three years & nearly four. He didn't always want to follow the rules. Eat his dinner. Watch his brother. Be nice to the nanny. Bribes only went so far when he just wanted to misbehave.

But here was this little two year old, who dived headfirst into trouble with a smile. He loved Quinn & Mercedes already but they were as good as Mal. Mercedes wouldn't know how to be naughty if the idea presented itself with a big purple ribbon. Quinn had inklings but in the end, she wouldn't do it. Mal was like Mercedes through & through. He wasn't getting in trouble for nothing.

Mike wanted someone to get in trouble with & he'd found his partner in crime. Boy, had they gotten in trouble over the years!

The families weren't really all that used to having their children around all the time.

Laura was born in Sweden & they'd lived there until Judy was pregnant with Quinn. Russell wanted his second child born in his home country so they'd travelled to England, where they lived for two years before moving to Lima.

Marc was used to Germany & America but the Jones' globe hopped a lot before Marcy was born. When Mercedes was born, he was living with his paternal grandparents more often than not. When Marcy was born, they'd been together in Greece but Marcus had work so he took Marc back to the States with him. He worked while Marc was with his grandparents.

Rose hadn't wanted to be alone with two babies so she'd gone to Italy so her mother could baby her & left the two with caregivers in Greece. When Mercedes's second birthday rolled around, Rose took her to France with her for nearly a year while Marcy was with a convent in Ireland. When the summer before preschool started, the Jones clan moved to Lima together.

Mike & his family had been in Japan until the summer before preschool. His parents had married there & wanted to continue being there but hated being around their families. When they found out they had went to the same college (& enjoyed fond memories), they decided to move to Lima.

Though the trio lived within walking distance, they never knew until the first day of preschool. It was fate. Fate that threw them together. Fate that made them stronger. Fate that had them someone to lean on when they weren't strong enough to stand alone. They depended on each other. They needed each other.

Their parents hadn't stopped travelling. They had just found more people to pawn their kids off on without looking like bad parents. The kids were shipped all over during their formative years & only just started being in the same place at the same time in middle school. They had spent time in more countries than they even knew but they'd always had each other. They could always pick up a phone or pen & know a sibling would be able to receive their message.

Mike wasn't sure if Marcy could receive his message now. His partner in crime, his twin was down for the count & he wasn't sure why. They weren't taught consequences or bad things happening to them. In fact, they were taught that being a Fabanges meant the rules didn't apply to them. They had to find out the hard way that the things they were taught were wrong. At this point in time, they were trying to sort through it all & figure out how to be productive members of society & good people.

What if Marcy didn't get that chance? He knew she had a lot of behavioral problems but that didn't mean that she didn't deserve the chance to be better. No one else might be able to see it but he knew she was trying. He was right there with her. Trying to block his father's words & his mother's emotions. It was hard & confusing & sometimes all he wanted to do was get high or fight.

Marcy was always down for both. He could always count on getting high in private with her or tag-teaming some idiot who thought he could get over on the "minorities". They were basically the same person. There were times when he thought something & it came out her mouth seconds later or he'd put out a hand, only for her to trip & need it. They were one. They shared similar tastes in a lot of different things.

Music, art, dance, jokes, women, the way they dealt with emotions & protected Mercedes from everyone. They were the same person. He loved that he had that. He didn't want it to go away. Sure, she was being operated on now but that didn't mean she would make it. She had too many injuries & too few blood cells. After operating then stabilizing her, she required more surgery to fix prior damages & ones sustained from the operation. It was more than he was comfortable with. Any one of those surgeries could end her life.

He let out a sigh as the doctor came in. "Michael Chang Jr.?"

"Mike." He corrected.

"Hi, Mike. Sorry, it's taken so long. There's a little girl upstairs that caused a lot of uproar." The doctor shook his head.

"That's my sister."

The doctor stilled. "Oh. Uh… I'm sorry. They're doing everything they can."

Mike stared him down until he stopped talking. "Could you just look at my knee so I can go back up to see her?"

The doctor gulped. "Okay. How about you lie back & tell me where it hurts?"

Mike rolled his eyes before doing so but forgot about his lashes. "Ow!"

"I haven't touched you yet." The doctor frowned. "Does your back hurt, too? Was there a mass accident?"

Mike almost laughed. "Something like that."

The doctor moved the paper gown & jumped back when he saw Mike's knee. "Oh my word!"

Mike didn't find that amusing. "I'm fine. My sister just wants me to see you. I can leave."

The doctor composed himself. "You're going to need X-rays. Can I look at your back?"

"No." Mike said swiftly.

The doctor drew his brows together seriously. "Young man, I need to see your back."

"No."

"Do I have to call security?"

"Do you want me to walk out?" Mike shot back.

"Can you?!"

Mike thought seriously. He could but it would hurt like a mother. "You don't need to see my back. I came in here for my leg."

"You don't know me." The doctor said decisively. "You don't trust me. How about I have your sister's doctor on call? She's under the knife right now so he isn't with her."

Mike thought about it. Puck had told them some lie so he could be in the clear. "Okay."

The doctor nodded before stepping out. He came back in shortly. "He's on his way. Can you show me your back now?"

Mike shook his dark head stubbornly.

Luckily, Marcy's doctor knocked then entered. "Hello. You're Mike, right?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah. How's my sister?"

"She was doing well the last time I saw her." He confirmed. "There's a lot to fix."

Mike knew that. "He wants to see my back."

"Do you have pain in your abdominal area & back?" He stuck his hands in his pockets. Mike nodded. "Do your ribs hurt?" Mike nodded again. "Okay, let's take a look. I promise, you'll be alright & up to see your sister soon."

Mike took off the paper gown. He wasn't cold in his boxers like others might have been. He counted that as another thing he & Marcy had in common. People called them vampires because of their cool skin & high temperature.

Marcy's doctor helped his doctor look him over & took stock of his injuries. Because he hadn't been dropped nearly fifty feet, his body wasn't as bad as his green eyed sibling. "Bandage your ribs, align your back & a soft cast for your knee. You need to be off it for at least two weeks."

Mike frowned. "I have basketball."

His doctor glared at him. "Your health is more important!"

_I don't recall asking for your opinion!_ Mike glared right back. "I have basketball."

Marcy's doctor could see where the girl got her stubbornness. "Try to sit out as much as you can. If you don't take care of it, you'll never play basketball again."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Fine." A knock sounded at the door.

His doctor went to open it. "Hello?"

Mercedes slipped in. "Mikey!"

"Mercy? Why are you down here? Is she okay?" He tried to slide off the table but the doctors tried to hold him back. It would have been a fight if Mercedes hadn't pushed him back herself.

"She's still in surgery." She rubbed his shoulder. "I just wanted to come see you."

He squinted. "I'm not a child-"

She waved a hand. "Shut up. I wasn't about to let my big brother sit in this room by himself."

"What about your husband?"

She shrugged. "He's probably upstairs or outside smoking. I swear, you'd think I was made of glass. Won't let me go anywhere by myself!"

"You married him."

She side-eyed him. "I'm ignoring that because you're hurt."

"I'm so hurt, Mercy!" He laid his head on her shoulder & pouted.

The doctors watched him as he milked sympathy from her. "My poor baby! Do you want me to bring you something? Bubbie is on her way. We can go get something."

'No." His mouth twisted. "I'm fine."

Mercedes turned to the two stuck doctors. "What's wrong with him?"

Marcy's doctor cleared his throat & told her. "Can you see to it that he rests?"

She nodded as she rubbed her stomach. She seemed to do it more as she became stressed. "Mikey is stubborn-" She ignored his gasp of outrage. "& hates making a fuss. I'll make sure he remains healthy."

Mike was extremely pissed. "Shouldn't you make sure _you're_ healthy?! You're the pregnant one!"

"I can look after you both." She replied crisply. "Now stop fighting them & let them do their jobs. I'm going to go see if Noah is outside. I'll be back soon."

The trio watched as she left quickly. Mike was fuming. "She's not the boss of me!"

Marcy's doctor refused to smile but boy did he want to! "She's just looking after you."

Mike glared at him. "You need to be looking after my other sister."

A small sign of the smile sneaked out as he turned to the other doctor. "I believe you have everything under control now. See you upstairs, Mike."

Mike glared at his doctor as the man left. "What?!"

"Interesting family." Was his only remark.

_Damn straight! & we're __**all**__ going to be fine!_


End file.
